1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for transmitting and receiving streaming data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving streaming data based on a real-time streaming protocol (RTSP) session.
2. Description of the Related Art
A real-time streaming protocol (RTSP) is a protocol standardized by the Internal Engineering Task Force (IETF) to transmit and receive multimedia data, such as video and audio data, in real-time. The RTSP is a protocol used when streaming data is transmitted and received by remotely controlling a server for providing media data, and is used to remotely perform a control operation, such as “Play” or “Pause”.
A real-time transport protocol (RTP) is used together with the RTSP to transmit and receive the media data. The RTP is a protocol used when real-time multimedia data is transmitted, and packet loss or a sequence of the media data may be detected by using information, such as a timestamp and a sequence number, included in an RTP packet header.